These Precious Moments Between Us
by MonstarrFaceMarceline
Summary: AU. Naruto and Hinata are dance partners, who both have feelings for each other. Hinata comes from a rich, powerful family. Naruto is the kid that nobody wanted. Both knowing it could never work, they strive for a balance, and try to create a life for themselves while dealing with emotional/family problems. Slice-Of-Life type. Rated M for swearing and possible feature chapters.


**A/N: The song Naruto and Hinata are dancing to is called 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' (cover) by Tori Amos. I highly recommend watching the video before/while reading this. It helps set the right mood. I'll post links to the YouTube videos (actual dances) that inspired the dance at the bottom of the page. ALSO: PLEASE REVIEW. It takes like, 5 seconds, & I really enjoy feedback. I'm thinking of turning this into more than a one-shot, but I don't want to waste my time writing something nobody will read. So, please review, or favorite, or PM me. Something. UH, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR THE MUSIC/VIDEO INSPIRED BY THIS STORY. If I owned Naruto, things would have gone A LOT different, & I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

They began side by side, a few feet apart. Sliding down onto all fours, they began their dance. Naruto loved these moments, when she wasn't Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of the infamous Hyuuga business tycoon. In these moments, she was his.

They continued dancing, their movements in sync. Jumping, rolling, they were one. The dance was intimate, like two lovers clinging to each other desperately, joyfully, in a storm. They mimicked lovers who were begging to be closer, and yet shoving each other away at the same time. Her eyes were concentrated, her face a vision of bliss. In these moments he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, the kid everyone hated, the _dancer_, the _fag_. He was just Naruto, Hinata's dance partner, her faux lover. This was their secret time, when the words would fall away, and their bodies would communicate in a way too deep for words. He was in front of her crouched form, his hand on her neck. Slowly, he pulled her up until they were face to face. Her hand came to rest on his shoulders, and grab his shirt. They were close, too close. Noses touching, she could see his eyes dilating, and feel his warm breath on her lips. Flushed and panting, they stared at each other. Naruto didn't know when he had let her into his heart, but he wasn't sure he minded. Her odd, too blue-gray eyes haunted his dreams, like mist. Her voice was what had anchored him through the hospital visits, where she would always come.

"Hinata," His voice was hoarse, breathing labored. Slowly, he dipped his head forward.

"N-Naruto..." So close, lips almost touching... The sound of a throat clearing made them jump apart. In the doorway stood Hinata's older cousin, Neji. "Neji! We were just-"

"Dancing. I know, Hina-chan. But he should leave before father gets here." His cool eyes regarded the two of them. He was no idiot, it was obvious how much Naruto loved his baby cousin. "Go get cleaned up, Hinata." Bowing her head, Hinata left without another word.

Naruto began to gather his clothing into his bag. Neji took the opportunity to observe him. He was fit, muscles long and sinewy as was custom for male dancers. If he was anyone else, maybe it would have worked, but he wasn't. Naruto Uzumaki was not somebody who should be hanging around the Hyuugas. First of all, he was poor. But more than that the kid was a social leper. Neji couldn't remember the exact reason Naruto was an outcast, it had something to do with his family dying. His blonde hair was as unnatural as his baby blue eyes. Coupled with the large tattoo on his stomach, and his bad attitude, and it was no wonder nobody hung around him. But Neji let Hinata dance with him.

Hinata was such a quiet child, it was nice to see her smile at somebody. Even if the smile was a little too warm for Neji's liking. The door opened and Hinata emerged, wearing a black crew-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She had hastily re-applied her make-up, and was putting on chap-stick.

Naruto had finished gathering his things and was now staring at Hinata. They had been 'friends' since they were 12, and now that they were 17, he was beginning to notice how much she had grown up. Snapping himself out of it, he muttered a good-bye and made for the exit.

"Wait! Naruto!" He turned, and looked at her. "You'll be here tomorrow, right?" Hinata was chewing on her lip, a sure-sign that she was nervous.

"Yeah," He looked down. Was he pathetic? "Of course, Hina-chan. Wouldn't miss it." He shot her one of his radiant smiles and left. For years he had been in love with the Hyuuga girl. But only recently had it turned romantic. Naruto had started to notice the way her hips curved, how narrow her waist was. He had watched her stretch out her long dancers legs, after a day of hard work. He had massaged out the cramps in her calves, and even kissed her once. It was something they didn't talk about. Not because she hadn't wanted it. But because she had. And because it could never be.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata watched Naruto leave, feeling breathless. He always did that to her. It was like when he came around she was alive, and each time he left it was like a small death. Sighing, she turned to Neji.

"We had better go. My father will be displeased if we are late." Turning, she walked towards the door that Naruto had just left through. Once outside, she leaned against the wall of the dance studio. It was a sunny day. But she didn't feel sunny, or happy. She felt alone. "Neji..."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I- Never mind." She blushed and looked down. Neji never understood. All he thought about was his duty to the Hyuuga name. For him, it was that simple. Hinata sometimes wondered if he even knew was true happiness was.

"...Hinata, you know it can't work. I mean, I hope you do. As long as you entertain false notions of whatever this is, it's going to hurt you. Maybe I should have never allowed you two to do this..." She knew he had the best intentions, but his comment stung.

"Allowed us? Neji we are people, not animals. And I know it can't work, it's just... It's not fair!" Hinata leaned her head against the hot building. After awhile she said,

"Neji?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Would you let me go? Would you let me leave?" She heard him sigh. She knew the answer.

"You know the answer to that, Hinata."

"Say it." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Say that you'd rather keep me here, miserable, just so that you don't have to face the consequences!"

"You know it's not that." Neji sighed again, looking away. Why couldn't she just understand?

"Then what is it? Huh?"

"Hinata you are causing a scene."

"Tell me, Neji."

"You have a duty-"

"Coward!" She spat the word at him, and it cut him as if it were glass. "How can you claim to be my family, if you can only bring me sadness?" She asked in a broken whisper. "This is not a family. This is a prison." She sank into him, her emotions exhausting her.

And because he didn't know what else to do, Neji held her as she cried. Pushing away from him, Hinata walked back to the studio doors.

"I'll get my own ride home, Neji. You can leave." She opened the doors and reentered the studio without looking back, knowing Neji would respect her need to be alone. In the Changing Room Hinata stripped down, and began to massage her calves and stretch her muscles. Normally, she had Naruto help her. Not because she need it it, but because she craved his touch. Sighing, Hinata changed back into her black leotard, flesh tone tights, and baby blue leg warmers. Securing her hair with bobby pins, and slipping on her dance flats, she walked onto the studio floor.

Taking a CD out of her dance bag, Hinata chose track 3, and began to dance. With each twist and turn she felt herself coming more and more undone. All the layers of anger, of regret, came rolling off of her in waves. She was clean, she was free.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto cursed to himself. How could he have forgotten his house key _and_ his wallet at the studio? He really needed to get a grip on his mind. It seemed like he was always forgetting something, or loosing it right when he needed it. He knew the cause, but refused to acknowledge it. Walking back, he was surprised to hear music coming from the studio. _Who could be in there?_ He wondered. He recognized the song from Hinata's upcoming solo as soon as he opened the doors. Walking down the hallway, he quietly pushed open the glass doors to the studio. And there she was. Heart breaking in her movements, she turned and caught sight of him. She did not slow, or stop. Keeping eye contact with him, Hinata continued her dance.

He was spell-bound. The emotion of her dance... Normally he was right there with her, dancing. But watching her was a whole new ballpark. Her movements fluid, relaying her message clearly. The joy she received from dancing was a sharp contrast to the sadness and anger in her movements. The song ended and Hinata stood for a moment, panting, before collapsing to the ground. Naruto stood still, afraid to break the moment. Laughing Hinata looked up at him.

"Forget something, Naruto?" She smiled at him.

"Ah, yes. How'd ya know, Hina-chan?"

"You always leave _something_. What was it this time?"

"My wallet and my house key. Man, I feel really stupid." Laughing, he walked over and helped her up. Feeling bold, he pressed his lips to hers gently, and was surprised when she pulled him closer. Breaking the kiss, Naruto chuckled and pulled away. "I'm, ah, going to try to find my stuff."

Smiling, she let him go. Sitting on the floor again, Hinata began to think of when they had first met.

Naruto returned a couple of minutes later, wallet in hand, and key in pocket. Silently he padded over to where she was sitting.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" Looking over, she saw that he was looking at the ground, a blush staining his high cheek bones.

"I, uh, well... Shit."

"Naruto?"

"I'm really glad we're friends. I mean, we _are_ friends, right?" This time he looked at her, turning the full power of those blue orbs on her. For a moment Hinata was lost for words.

"Of course we're friends, Naruto."

"Good. I think... I think that you're my_ only_ friend. And I'm glad that it was you. Y'know?" Suddenly he was sitting on the floor next to her, leaning into her shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, I think I do know..." Because in that moment, Hinata wouldn't have wanted anyone else there with her.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And, as promised here are the _links:_**

**Hinata _AND_ Naruto's dance:** ** _/fcGQj8UTtx8_**

**Hinata's dance: _/BveZVyvoWGg_**

**Just go to YouTube like normal, then copy and paste, hit enter, and enjoy!  
**


End file.
